Episode 3
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened at the end of Episode 3. PLEASE R&R! WARNING: CONTAINS EPISODE 3 SPOILERS!
1. Default Chapter

Episode 3

Author's Note: This is my first ever kinda dark, angsty fic. If it sucks, that's why. I hope you enjoy it! WARNING: CONTAINS EPISODE 3 SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING Star Wars, so please don't sue.

Summary: This takes places after Anakin's fight against Obi-Wan in Episode 3. If I say any more, it will spoil the story. PLEASE R&R!

Anakin woke up in the hospital. He had his Darth Vader suit on. The first thing he said was, "Padmé! Where's Padmé?" Palpatine walked over to him and said, "She's dead, Lord Vader." Seeing Anakin's look of surprise, he added, "You killed her." Anakin jumped up. "What do you mean, I killed her? Why would I kill the woman I love?" Palpatine smiled and said, "It was right before your battle with Obi-Wan, remember? You Force-choked her." Anakin started to say, "What are you…?" Suddenly he remembered.

He had been so mad when he saw Obi-Wan come out of the ship after Padmé. He had choked her, right in front of Obi-Wan! Palpatine smirked. "Ahh, I see you remember." Anakin looked at him, furiously, and said, "This is your fault! It's your fault I killed her! You brainwashed me!" He whipped out his lightsaber.

Palpatine smirked again. "Go ahead, kill me. You know you want to. It will bring you even closer to the path of the Dark Side." Anakin yelled, "I'LL NEVER STAY HERE! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE A SITH!" Then, he decapitated Palpatine.

He ran down towards the ship bay. He grabbed a ship and sped away, despite the owner's protests that he would tell Palpatine. Anakin ignored him. Once he got back to where the Jedi Council was, on Coruscant. He was running towards the hospital when he ran into Obi-Wan. "Master! Oh, please tell me she's not dead! Tell me Padmé's not dead!" Obi-Wan looked at him, surprised. "Anakin?" Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan said, "How did you get here? They should have stopped you." Then he noticed something. "Wait, where's your lightsaber?" Anakin said, "I don't have it anymore. I don't want to be reminded of anything about that life ever again. Is my child okay?"

Obi-Wan looked at him and said, "Don't you mean, children?" Anakin looked shocked. "I have more than one child?" Obi-Wan nodded. "You have twins, Luke and Leia." Anakin pushed past him and ran to Padmé's side. "Please, darling, wake up. Please." When he realized that she would never again smile, or kiss him, or hug him ever again, he broke down in tears. Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin to comfort him. "Why? Why did she have to die, Master?" he asked Obi-Wan. "After you choked her, she lost consciousness. She had lost all will to live. After she had the children, she died." Obi-Wan said, trying to console Anakin.

Then, he noticed that the hospital had a balcony on it. He walked over to it and started to lean over the side. They were over 20 stories high. Obi-Wan looked at him like he was crazy. "Anakin, what are you doing?" Anakin looked back at him, crying. "If I can't be with Padmé, I shouldn't be alive. It's all my fault she's dead. If I hadn't been so mad at her, this never would have happened." Obi-Wan suddenly realized what he was going to do. "Anakin, no!" he yelled, running to the balcony. Alas, he got there too late. He leaned over to try to grab Anakin's foot to stop him from falling, but he missed it. The last thing Anakin thought before he hit the ground was, _Padmé, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. We'll be together again soon. I love you._

FIN

I hope you enjoyed it! I got the idea from a web-site that had the official Episode 3 script on it, with deleted scenes and everything. I didn't want Anakin to stay evil, so I wrote this. I've never written a story like this before, so please be kind in your reviews! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. And I know that the title is kinda lame, but I _really_ couldn't think of a good title. If you want the link to the web-site where I found the script, tell me in you reviews.

chrispaigelover


	2. Author's Note

To all who reviewed and to all my future reviewers:

Thanks for all the great comments! Like I said, it's my first angsty story, and I thought that it wasn't that good. I just came up with it off the top of my head, and typed it. I didn't even write it out first! Anyway, what you all want to know:

The web-site is:  that won't work (it should work, but just in case!), go to Google and type in: "Episode 3 Script". The first link that pops up is the web-site. I'm glad you all enjoyed it!

Chrispaigelover

P.S. I'm working on another story called, "The Master and the Padawan". It's an Anakin/Padmé story, so I hope you will all read it. I'm posting the first chapter tomorrow.


End file.
